Artemis Fowl one shots
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: A collection of one shots that have been in my mind for the past week or so. may contain OC'S
1. Merry Christmas

**Title: Christmas mermories **

**this may or may not become a 2 parter **

* * *

><p>"Have yourself a merry little chrismas, let your heart be light from now on, are troubles will be out of sight " Ache Burrows watched horrified as he sat in the living room of his best friend's apartment.<p>

Artemis Fowl the Third was singing while setting a small pine tree in a pot over in the corner of the living room "Ally are you ok?" He asked and couldn't help letting the worry into his voice. she looked up her changing eyes looking at him "Fine. why?" she asked. a smile coming onto her face.

"Your singing" he answered. "I am? i didn't notice" she said again her smile widen and her eyes sparkled. a year ago he would probably of drooled when she looked at him like that. but he'd matured since then he promised (not that anyone believed him)

"it's also i get to see my dad for the first time in 6 months and Holly's coming too" she also said so quietly he almost didn't hear. her smile was still there and brighter then ever. a smell went through the air which smelled a lot like Christmas cookies "Are you baking? " he turned to look at her. and she turned towards the kitchen and jumped off the stool she was on wear she was hanging fairy lights. she ran into the kitchen.

10 minutes later she was out again and back to wrapping tinsel around the tree as the door bell rang "Can you get that Ache?" she asked him. and he stood up setting his cup of Hot Chocolate on the coffee table. he opened the door and was instantly pulled into a hug by a very excited looking Isis "Merry Christmas!" she shouted at the top of her lungs her snow white hair falling over her shoulders. she let Ache go and wondered into the living room to join Ally.

Ache heard someone groan and looked back at the door there stood Dom Butler Isis's Twin "Ache please help me with this!"he was carring a huge box of presents "Sure" Ache said and was prepared to take half the wait but what he got was the entirety of it "Thanks mate" Dom said and went to the living room with Ache following behind him.

Ally was there bring more Hot Chocolate into the living room as she saw him she chuckle slightly and set the mugs on the table. she looked at the clock on the wall "Now we're only missing two people" she said and the door bell went again "I'll get it!" Ache said and once again headed to the door. when he opened it he found himself on the receiving end of an icy glare "hi " he said quietly. the glare continued to bore into him "Artemis! stop that" a soft voice said as it appeared by the door. "sorry Ache he's been grumpy since i picked him up"

Holly had said with a smile as she shook his hand "is that hot chocolate i smell?" she asked as she enter the hallway "Yeah Ally made some, Isis and Dom are already here" he smiled as well and made to take her coat. he heard a laugh behind him and saw Ally there running down the hall and hugging her father "It's great to see you!" she said and pulled back she turned to Holly "miss Short" she said with a smile.

the one thing that went unnoticed by all but Ally was the slier ring with the lone black pearl on Holly Short's right ring finger. Ally smiled to herself.

when they were all gathered in the living room Holly's phone went off. and she looked at the caller ID "Hi Foaly" she said into it before listening and sticking it on speaker phone "Hi! everyone. Holly, Ache, the Odd Butler Twins, Artemis, mini Artemis" several glares were pointed at the phone.

"i have called to wish you all a merry christmas and i'm sorry i the most brillent genius of the lower elements couldn't be with you today. but Caballine insisted i stay with her Chiron and Reyna. for this special day" then the phone went dead "Well he still full of himself" Ally muttered under her breath. then toke a long sip from her mug.

she stood up smiled and said "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

THE END


	2. From me to you

**HI!**** internet! sooooo new one shot! i do requests! by the way**

* * *

><p><em>Holly.<em>

_How are you? i'm writing a letter because my computer, communicator, and phone have all been broken… And before you ask. Yes by the twins, who knew Cola could be so dangerous? I'm serious! _

_Anyway. Mother's holding a ball in a week's time. I'm as usual being forced to go. sadly. Mother says that i am forbidden to disappear into my study. But is letting me invite one guest. And who better to invite then Major Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police, _

_So i hope you write back. and please accept my invitation _

_yours_

_Artemis Fowl the Second_

**_Really Mud boy?_**

**_you really should just sigh a letter 'Artemis' or 'Arty' for once. also Cola? what happened? if it was amazingly hilarious. i'm getting the footage from Foaly._**

**_and i guess i could come to your Mother's ball. it's been boring down here anyway. there have been barely any crimes, and i'm getting restless. in fact i'd much rather be in a life or death situation. then another meeting. _**

**_anywho write back soon. _**

**_Holly_**

_Holly._

_You can't honestly expect me to sigh letters with 'Arty' can you? Either way thank you for agreeing to come to the ball. If you weren't coming Mother would undoubtedly try and set me up with most of the single female guests. and maybe some of the male ones. Gods that was embrassing. _

_Still the matter behind the great Coke explosion is better told in person i think. And ok you can stop smirking now! Major. _

_(_Holly's smirk dropped imeditaly)

_i'm sorry about the lack of crime in Haven, but i can agree with you on that front. if i have to go through one more meeting with incompetent Business men. i'm going to flip! or run away to Piza for a week. _

_And yes. i have done that before._

_yours _

_Artemis Fowl II_

**_MUD BOY!_**

**_you only changed the way you wrote it! at least sigh it 'Artemis' and i can see you raising an eyebrow as you read this. you stupid idiotic Mud man. I mean it!_**

**_and Arty are you really serious about telling me about what happened in person? i'm getting the footage from Foaly! and your Mother tried setting you up with some guys? sorry Fowl but i'm still laughing. and running away to piza? mind if i join you? i could use some excitement. i'm writing this instead of doing the mountain of paperwork on my desk._**

**_ugh why did i accept this promotion? _**

**_Holly_**

_Holly!_

_Please don't get the footage from Foaly! i will never for give you. And i have zero idea why you accepted the promotion. but i believe it was along the lines of "I'll get payed more!" i remember you saying that just before you made the call _

_In other news. Mother's been going crazy. she's trying to invite Minerva….. and i'm making sure she doesn't find any of the means to contact her. i really don't need Minerva here to make things worse. _

_anyway please get to the surface soon_

_Artemis Fowl the 2nd._

Holly placed the letter down on her desk shaking her head "Same old mud boy" she muttered as she pulled out some paper and a pen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Review and tell me!<strong>

**yours**

**Cup O'Tea Hatter**


End file.
